Back Again
by RandomFandom7722
Summary: the cullens meet bella when she is eight. then they leave. bella is put up for adoption. then the cullens return and the adopt bella. will she be furious, or will she welcome them into her lifes again? full summary inside
1. Summary

**Summary: the Cullen's find Bella when she is little. They become best friends, and she soon find's out that they are vampires. They have to leave to keep suspicions down, but it breaks Bella's heart. Bella is then put up for adoption because her parents can't afford to buy food. Her mother dies. After seven years of having her hopefulness wasted, she is finally adopted by whom??..... The Cullen's. We she be furious at them or welcome them back into her life??**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. The Cullen's

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**~:):(:~Chapter one Cullen's~:):(:~ **

**Bella's POV**

"Wait! Come back!!" I yelled as I tried to follow my friend Lucy. I couldn't call her my actual friend, because she always ditched me in the wrong places.

She was 12, and I was 8.

She had left me alone in some department store. I looked around and saw a sign. I'm at Macy's. I know Lucy won't be coming back anytime soon, so I might as well get comfortable.

I sat down in a corner, and began to rock back and forth. I was getting hungry, so I started crying. I missed my mom, and I started to think maybe Lucy would never come back.

I was crying louder now, so people in the next aisle could hear me, but they all just stared.

No one talked to me, or tried to find out what was wrong. Then _they _showed up.

There were only two of them, but they were both so beautiful. They approached me slowly. When they were close to me, they both got on there knees.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" the girl asked. "m-m-my f-friend left m-m-me here all al-l-l-lone hours ago, and she is not c-c-c-coming back" I was still crying. "Shhh, its ok, my name is Jasper Hale." "And my name is Alice Cullen." They both seemed really nice. "Hey!!"-Alice screamed a little too loudly-"you should come meet the family!!" Jasper gave Alice a look that said, _I don't think so._

Why wouldn't he want me to meet his family?? Because he doesn't like me?? I guess that would make sense, because I'm not pretty at all. I just have plain brown hair, and plain brown eyes. And I'm boring too. Everyone at school thinks I'm weird because I like guy sports such as football. And I like video games, playing piano, singing, and shopping and makeovers. Yeah, that's why he doesn't want me, cause I wont fit in.

**( a/n awe so cute Bella)** "it will be fine Jasper. Nothing will happen." What does she mean nothing will happen??????? Is she like some kind of psychic?

"What is your name?" "Isabella, but please call me Bella. I don't like Isabella." "Well Bella, would you like to meet my family??" "Sure Alice, that would be fun." I said smiling at her. She was so nice.

I followed them out to the parking lot when Alice and Jasper got into a 911 Porsche turbo.

I hesitated a little, wondering how fast it went. I wasn't a big fan when it came to going really fast. "Come on Bella, we don't have all day." Alice said as she smirked.

I got in and strapped up making sure my seat belt was on tight. Sure enough Alice drove super fast.

My fingernails wear digging into the leather, probably putting holes into it. I was literally clinging on with dear life.

We finally stopped at a beautiful white house. It was huge. Alice giggled when she saw my expression. My eyes were still wide open from the death trip we had just taken.

"Come on Bella." Alice said as she pulled me out of the car. We walked toward the house.

As Alice opened the door, two adults, well I think they're adults they all look so young and beautiful, came to greet us. "Hello Alice. And who do we have here?" The man said. "This is Isabella, Carlisle, but she likes to be called Bella."-Alice said- "we found her a Macys crying cause her friend left her there alone and didn't come back to get her, so I wanted her to meet the family, since we are going to be best friends!" "Well Bella, I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme." He said pointing to the beautiful woman next to him. "Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, come meet our guest." Esme called.

It seemed like she said something else, but I couldn't hear her. In a few seconds, three teens walked down the stairs. Wow, they were gorgeous, especially that boy.

The first two to get down the stairs were a girl and a boy holding hands. The girl was……perfect. Curves in all the right places, and long wavy golden hair. The boy she was holding hands with was tall and muscular. He had curly brown hair. I could have sworn he was a wrestler or something. And last, but not least was the most handsome boy I had ever seen.

He was muscular, just not as much as the other boy. He had bronze hair that was perfectly messy. "Bella, this is Rosalie and Emmett"-Esme said pointing to the couple-"and this is Edward."- She said pointing the handsome boy. Why am I thinking like this? I'm only eight for heavens sake.

"So Bella what do you want to do?" Alice asked as I sat down on the couch. I shrugged. "well what do you like to do" Alice was obviously trying to force it out of me, and I knew I wouldn't win so I just told her, "well I like to play "guy" sports such as football, and I like video games, and going shopping, and makeovers, and playing piano and singing." I said with a sigh. Now they will all think I'm weird. "Really?!?!? That's AWESOME!!! First you can play "guy sports with Jasper and Emmett and then play video games with them, then you, me, and rose can go shopping, and then we can give you a makeover, and then you and Edward can do a duet on the piano or something!!! You fit so perfectly with us!!" Wait did I just her right? I never fit in with anyone. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah!!! Jasper and Emmett love sports and video games, and me and rose love shopping and makeovers, and well Edward, he like's music. You know piano stuff." Wow I did fit.

"Ok you can play with Jazz and Em first, then we can go shopping and then do the makeover, so you can look beautiful when you do a duet with Edward." Alice said.

Of course I blushed when she said I'd look pretty when doing the duet. How could I look pretty when I'm sitting next to someone so perfect.

After playing like five games of football, which I one all five times, me, jazz, and em played video games.

I didn't win every time in this game, but I won three out of four. Emmett wasn't so happy that an eight year old beat him in a video game, but he got over it.

Soon me, rose, and Alice went shopping. I got a few dresses, and then a beautiful blue one for me to wear I play the duet. (**Picture on profile) **

When we got back, Rose and Alice got to work on my look. They kinda went overboard with the makeup, but the hair wow! The put it up perfectly. **(Picture on profile) **

I looked in the mirror. Wow. I actually looked beautiful. "Wow guys this is awesome!" I complimented them. "Ok now go dazzle Edward!" Alice Squealed.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. The Duet

**Ok, I have three reviews already!! I've only had this story up for one night!! And I will start spacing the lines. I've already had a few reviews saying they can't read it. GET CONTACTS!!! Just kidding!!!!!!! Lol. I will space it now. Sawwey bout the first chapter.**

**(I like that boom boom pow! Them chickens jagging my style, they try to copy my swagger. I'm on the next ship now. I'm so three thousand and eight. Your so two thousand and late. I got that boom boom boom. That future boom boom boom) I like boom boom pow (sorry if there not the right lyrics, and personally I don't like cuss words)**

**~:):(:~Chapter 2 Duet~:):(:~**

**________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV (don't worry I will do Edwards POV in this chapter)**

Ali and Rose had to help me down the stairs, because I could barely walk

with the heels they put me in. Why would they put me in heels if I can't

walk across a flat surface with falling on something? They put me down at

the bottom of the stairs. There he was, sitting perfectly at the piano bench.

Wearing black dress pants, and a white shirt with a black tie. When he heard

Me coming he got up so I could sit down.

"you look beautiful you know."

That made me blush. "What song do you want to do?" he asked. "umm do

you know 'you belong with me' by Taylor Swift?" "yeah I think I know

that." "well ok then I will play the melody and sing, and you can

do……umm I don't know something I guess." I said as he smirked. "ok"-he

said still smirking-"you start." I began to play and then started to sing.

Edward started playing when I came to the chorus. Holy crap he's good.

He was playing a harmony that weaved together with the melody perfectly.

I looked at him in awe. His finger were flying across the keys, and of course

he was still smirking. I started to smile as I thought I should show him what

I know. My hands began to play all these complicated runs that only

someone who had been taking for three years would know.

When the song

ended, I turned to look at Edward. He was the best one at composing his

face to look like he wasn't surprised. The others, not so much. Ali and

roses eyes looked like they would fall out of there heads. Jasper and

Emmett's jaws were on the floor, and Carlisle and Esme eyebrows were

raised.

"wow Bella, that was amazing." Edward said. I blushed, "thanks."

The whole room burst into applause. Hmm there a little late, I thought.

"well, um, Bella, that was really good, and, um, I called your, um, parents,

And they, um, said that you could spend the night." Carlisle said, still

Shocked from my performance. "SLEEPOVER!!!!!!!!" Ali yelled. She and

Rose dragged me upstairs.

After endless hours of movies and truth or dare, I

Fell asleep. The last thing I heard was Edward asking Carlisle, "Carlisle,

how could you allow a human to stay here."

Wait, what does he mean by

Human? Does he mean that he isn't a human? Well that would make sense,

And as long as they wont hurt me, I like them. Human or not.

I soon fell

into unconsciousness.

**Edward's POV**

"Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, come meet our guest. But she's human" Esme said the last part way to low for a human to hear.

_What?!? A human? Why would you bring a human into a house full of vampires??-Rosalie_

_Humans bruise to easily, meaning I can't wrestle with them-Emmett_

_Sorry Edward, we found her crying cause she was left alone at Macys. I couldn't just leave her. I'm sorry Edward-Alice_

Yep. That's what I thought. It was Alice's fault. Only she would have the guts to bring an eight year old into a house of vampires.

" Bella, this is Rosalie, and Emmett, and this is Edward." Esme said as we came down the stairs. There she was, just standing there. She was so beautiful with her brown hair and brown eyes. I looked at her only to find her staring at me. When she saw that I caught her staring, she blushed, which made her even more beautiful. hmmm I wonder what she's thinking.

…….nothing…… I listened even harder……..nothing….. why can't I read her mind? "so Bella,"-hmm Bella's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl-"what do you want to do?" she shrugged. "well what do you LIKE to do bella?" Alice asked. "well umm, I like "guy" sports and video games,"-she fits with Jazz and Em-"and I like shopping and makeovers,"-she also fits with Alice and Rose. I bet she hates music,-"and I like to play piano and sing." Really??? She loves music???????? Awesome. She fits so perfectly.

So after Alice decided that Jazz and Em get her first, then her and rose, and then finally me, I thought I would go lay down. I couldn't sleep, but I wanted to. I actually get to play a duet with a beautiful eight year old girl.

After two hours of her playing games with jasper and Emmett, and three hours of shopping and makeovers, I finally got my turn. Hmm, my turn, I mused. It's like a new toy at preschool, were we all get turns. Alice told me to dress up, because Bella would be in a dress.

I wore a white shirt with a black tie and black pants

When she finally came down, I stood up so she could sit down. I really needed to thank Alice for this. She made Bella even more gorgeous, if that was even possible.

She started to play the first verse of "you belong with me". I joined her in the chorus, but I thought I would play with her, so I began to play a perfect harmony. She started at me, her eyes huge. And sure enough, I smirked. then she began to smile herself, before she played all these runs. Holy crap, she's good! And she's only eight. She also sings……..words cannot describe how perfectly she sings.

When she stopped, she looked at me. "wow Bella, that was amazing."

I have to say, the expressions my family has right now is hilarious.

_Oh my, she has to play with Edward more often-Esme_

_Medicine, Medicine, Medicine, Medicine- Carlisle _great, he's blocking my thoughts

_No fair, she's pretty, and she's an amazing pianist-Rosalie _I Almost growled at rose for that one. Bella has never been _pretty_ she has always been beautiful.

_Hmm I wonder when we can play football again, that was fun.-Emmett_

_We have to go shopping again!-Alice_

_Gah! To many emotions-Jasper_

"umm Bella, your parents said you could spend the night here." Carlisle said.

"SLEEPOVER!!!" Alice yelled.

When the girls were upstairs, I went to find Carlisle.

"Carlisle, how could you let her spend the night here? In a house full of vampires?!?!? I don't understand."

"don't worry Edward; she will be gone in the morning."

"but she's human."

"like I said she'll be gone in the morning."

"but how could let a human stay here?" I said as I stalked out of the room.

_____________________________________________________________

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

I WONT HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP TILL NEXT SATURDAY, CAUSE I'LL BE AT CAMP!! SORYY


	4. Love You

**Ok, im back from camp! Sigh….such a long week. Well, here is the next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all these awesome characters!**

**Please continue your story 4kitty101!!! You rock.**

~:):(:~Chapter 3 love you~:):(:~

**Bella's POV**

It's been exactly six weeks since the "Macy's incident", now me and the Cullen's are best friends.

I spend every day with them, and Edward picks me up from school, and I can't wait for school to end.

"Ms. Swan."

"Uh...Yes?"

"What is your answer?"

"I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?"

"No, now go wait outside so I can talk to you"

Great, I get in trouble for not listening to the stupid teacher.

**-30 mins later-**

Oh great here comes the teacher now.

"Now Bella, would you care to explain?"

"I'm sorry, I was just daydreaming, but it won't happen again. I promise."

"Bella, honey, you were really out of it. What were you thinking about?"

"Umm….. I was thinking about my family and my friends."

"Well……..ok, but please sweetheart, I want you to listen so you can keep your grades up. Then your parents won't get mad."

"Ok, thanks Mrs. Byrd."

"Go on now, or you will be late for lunch."

After lunch was over, I felt relieved because I only had too classes left.

_BRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Finally, school is over.

As I walked outside I heard _him._

"Hey, Bella. Wait up. Where are you going?"

Oh no. It's Claude. He's been harassing me even since first grade.

I started to run towards the parking lot hoping Edward wasn't late.

Whoops, guess I forgot I had bad luck, cause when I began to ran, I fell.

That's when Claude and his little gang surrounded me, "so Bells, why were you running? You know you fall when you run. I just wanted to say hi to you." He said with an evil grin.

"Just leave me alone" I said.

"Or what? You'll call your little friends, the Cullen's?" he laughed

"Get away from her" he said. Except, it wasn't Claude's voice.

It was _his_ voice. My hero. Edward.

Edward broke through the little group that was around me and picked me up.

When we got to his car he asked, "Bella are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a few scrapes on my knee from were I fell, but other then that, I'm good."

"Come on lets get home. Oh, your lunch is in the back."

"How did you know I didn't eat lunch?"

"Umm……I, uh, guessed." He said quietly, like he was hiding something.

Hmm, weird. Edward never kept anything from me. He always shared his thoughts with me.

The rest of the drive was completely silent.

When we got home, Esme ran up to me and hugged me, "oh sweetheart, we were so worried about you."

I just looked at her confused. I didn't tell her what happened.

"Oh….umm... Edward, uh, called me….." she said quietly, like SHE was hiding something.

Umm this is weird, I feel like I'm missing something.

After spending the rest of the day with them, it was time to go home to my house, tent, hut, whatever you want to call it. My family is practically broke.

"We love you Bella" Ali, Rose, and Esme said.

"Love you too" I said.

"See you tomorrow" Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper said.

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow." I said.

"Love you." Edward said.

Wait, Edward said that???? Did he just say "love you"?????????

Oh right I forgot to answer him, "uh...love you too" I said.

**Edward's POV**

"Love you." I said.

Wait did I just say that? Uh oh.

"Umm….love you too." She said a little late.

_Ahh, so sweet-Esme_

_Im just a doctor, im just a doctor, im just a doctor – Carlisle_ once again, he is blocking his thoughts.

_We need to go shopping-Alice_

_Ha ha, you're in love with a human- Rosalie_

_I like football-Emmett_

_Dude, you do realize that you love her right? I could feel it when you said love you-Jasper_

Great, I love an eight year old girl more than like a sister, but not too much since she is only eight.

"umm… Edward I need to talk to you."

"What is it Carlisle?"

"To keep suspicions down, we need to leave forks."

**UH OH! Hee hee. I love cliffs. Ok review please, and I will have a chapter up shortly.**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	5. Some Birthday

**ok, here is the next chapter. Sad too. Okee, here are the cookies I am giving out for being the first ten people to review my new one shot, "It's my fault"**

**cookies: Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale**

**yeah only have one oh well. Meaning the next nine people to review its my fault will get cookies to!!**

**Disclaimer: well, as you know, I don't own anything, except maybe, no I don't own Edward, or Bella. Sadly.**

**P.S. by the way, im doing a different writing mode when people are speaking, just cause its easier.**

**Edward's POV**

What?!!? No I can't leave her! Are you kidding me??

Me: Carlisle, I can't leave her!

Carlisle: I'm sorry Edward, but we have to leave. Otherwise, people will start getting suspicious as to why we're not aging.

Me: CARLISLE, I CAN'T LEAVE HER!

Carlisle: YOU HAVE TO!

Great, not only do I have to tell Bella were leaving, but I have to tell her on her BIRTHDAY!

This is not fair!!

**Bella's POV**

Edward has been acting really weird lately, like he has been avoiding me. I don't understand.

I hope he pays attention to me today, cause it's my birthday!!

Alice and Rose took me shopping earlier. It was fun and all, but I can't wait to get back to their house to see what they've done.

When we got home, Rose opened the door, and everyone inside shouted "Happy Birthday!" everyone except Edward was smiling. Figures.

After receiving a new vanity mirror from Ali and Rose, a Cullen base ball team uniform, which seemed like that present made Edward angry, and a cd from Carlisle and Esme, it was time for Edward's present.

He took it out from under the table and gave it to me. It was a velvet little jewelry box, and inside was a necklace, with a heart shaped pendant. And it was real diamond to!

Me: Edward, this is beautiful, a perfect gift for my ninth birthday.

Edward: now you will always have something to remember me by.

Me: what do you mean? I see you everyday.

Edward: Bella, we need talk.

I looked at my "family" no one was smiling now.

(In Edward's room)

Edward: look Bella, me and my family are leaving.

Me: when you say family you mean…

Edward: the Cullen's, not you, and I'm so sorry.

I was starting to cry now.

Me: I knew it, I was weird. My friends always leave me cause they don't like me

Edward: Bella, we love you, but we can't stay here any longer.

Me: why?

Edward: Bella, I'm going to tell you what we are, but you can't tell anyone. Okay?

I nodded

Edward: Bella, me and my family are……Vampires.

Me: Vampires??

Edward: let me show you.

Edward picked me up, and ran around the room twenty times in thirty seconds, then he pick up the couch, and the TV, and the shelf's.

Edward: the speed, the strength, the sound, I can hear stuff miles away from here. Bella, we're vampires.

Me: but, don't you eat…

Edward: no me and my family are "vegetarians" a little inside joke of ours. We only hunt animals, that's why are eyes, are almost golden, instead of red.

Me: oh.

That was all I could say.

Edward: Bella, we don't age either, that's why we have to leave. I'm sorry Bella.

Me: okay, I understand, I guess.

Edward took me back down stairs were everyone was sitting on the ground sulking.

When we were at the bottom of the steps, the whole family rushed toward us vampire speed.

Carlisle: sweetheart, we love you, but we must keep suspicions down, so we HAVE to leave.

Esme: we do love you sweetie

Ali and Rose: yeah, we love you.

Emmett: yeah, you were awesome.

Jasper: we all love you Bella.

Edward: im sorry Bella, I love you

Me: when are you guys leaving?

Carlisle: in thirty minutes.

Me: oh

Carlisle: Bella, you should probably go home now.

Everyone: goodbye, we love you so much.

Edward: I love you Bella

Me: l-l-love you guys t-t-to

I was still crying

Esme: aww Bella, don't cry, you have other friends.

Me: no I don't, no one has every liked me but you

Esme looked like she was going to cry now.

Esme: I'm sorry were leaving you alone like this honey, but we have to. If we didn't, we would stay.

Me: well, I hope you guys have a good life

After everyone hugged me and the girls kissed me on the cheek, I left to go to my little shack, I guess.

When I got home, I was greeted by my mom.

Renee: how was your birthday baby?

Me: it was great mom!

I said putting on a fake smile.

Renee: good, I'm glad you had a good time.

Me: well, I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired.

Renee: goodnight baby, happy birthday.

I quickly cried my self to sleep. How am I going to live my live now that the Cullen's are gone? They were the only people accepted me.

I no longer love my life now that my vampire family is gone. Never coming back.

**Ok, please review please!!! If any of you have any ideas as to what happens to Bella now that the Cullen's have left, please let me know!!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	6. Adoption

**Ok, from now on, I will only be able to post chapters on weekdays from like 7:30AM-4:00PM eastern time in America. Just so you know! Yep it's sad. And I am still giving out cookies to the next nine people who review my new shot, "It's my fault" a twilight story. 4Kitty101 rocks!!!! Please update soon kitty!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I own Edward. He's locked in my basement! Shh…..don't tell anyone. It's a secwet. Lol**

**Edward POV**

Okay. Life officially sucks now that Bella is gone. And to make it worse, guess were we moved…..yep Denali. And guess what else sucks…….yep, Tanya comes to "visit" me EVERY day! I keep trying to tell her that I don't like her, but she just won't listen! It's so annoying!

Why can't I just move back to forks to see Bella?? I would stay at home, so no one would recognize me, but NO. "We HAVE to stay here; we shouldn't get caught up in relationships with humans." I quoted Carlisle sourly. Well too late. I was already attached to her. If Alice didn't bring her to our house, I wouldn't have any sort of brotherly relationship with her.

Since it was too hard to be around my family when I was in this kind of state, I just stayed in my room and moped.

**Bella POV**

Three years ago they left me, I'm twelve now. Which means I was…….no…wait…yeah... nine when they left. Sorry about that, I don't have a good memory, and I'm not good at math. Anyway, life is so boring!

I stepped into our little hut like thing, and was greeted by my dad.

Charlie: hello Bella

Me: hey dad….uh….. Is something wrong?

Charlie: yes sweetie, your mom is….dead.

Me: what!?

Charlie: she died of starvation in the middle of the night.

I fell on my knees, as that sunk in.

I no longer have a mom.

Charlie: Bella, I'm putting you up for adoption…

Bella: WHAT?!?! WHY????

Charlie: because, I can barely afford food, and I don't want you to die of starvation to, so I want you to have a better family that can give you food.

I cried the rest of the night knowing that tomorrow, I would no longer have a

Family.

**Sorry it's so short! Please review! AND CHECK OUT BROKEN RECORDS BY 4KITTY101, IT'S IN MY FAVS.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. A notsohappy reunion

**This is next chapter…….duh! What else could it be…..well it could be a stupid author's note, which I know you guys hat, so I skip those. If I do have something to say, I always put it up here. So…okay, I'll stop talking (typing) and start the chapter! 4kitty101 rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: okay, I don't own twilight, or forks high school, or anything else. Oh yeah, sorry, I lied, I don't have Edward locked in my basement. (It's a federal crime) yeah, here's the story.**

**Edward's POV (five years later)**

Like I said five years ago, life sucks.

Alice was sitting in jaspers lap; Rosalie and Emmett were upstairs in their room. Many times I've wished that I couldn't read minds, and now was one of them. I hate to listen to Rosalie and Emmett's thoughts when they're upstairs. ALONE.

Alice froze and her eyes glazed over. Oh great, a vision.

When the vision ended, me and Alice stared at each other in shock.

In the vision, we were adopting a girl with brown hair, and brown eyes.

Bella.

_____________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

I'm seventeen. NO ONE wants to adopt a seventeen year old! If been here for five years. Waiting. Hoping. But no. No one wants a seventeen year old.

Only one more year till I'm a legal adult, and then I can escape this mad house full of five year olds that hit you with stuffed animals. I tell you; those kids have some strong arms.

Enough about me, I have to get to school.

Ugh. School. It's like my own personal torture chamber. Everyone makes fun of me because I'm an orphan.

Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, my dad died of the flu last year, so now I'm an official orphan

_BRING!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Finally, it's time for lunch.

The only thing I hate about lunch is that this is the only free time Jessica and Lauren have to harass me, so most of the time they over do it.

I sat down at my table. All my friends were there. There was me myself and I. Those were my friends at my table. Oh... whatever, fine, I have no friends. That's why I sit alone.

I sit in the back of the cafeteria so jess and Lauren can't find me.

Uh oh. Speak of the devils and the devils shall appear.

Jessica: hey swan…………

Me: ………..

Jessica: I said hey!

I looked up.

Me: can I help you??

Jessica: oh, we just wanted to know how you're taking the whole orphan thing.

Me: that's none of your business.

Jessica: don't get mad at me, it's not my fault your father didn't want you.

That's it, I've had it.

I stood up,

Me: LISTEN TO ME JESSICA! MY FATHER LOVED ME. HE DIDN'T WANT TO GIVE ME UP, BUT HE HAD TO SO I WOULDN'T STARVE, LIKE MY MOM DID! HE LOVED ME AND STILL DOES! HE LOVES ME MORE THAN YOUR DAD WILL EVER LOVE YOU! SO SHUT UP ABOUT MY PARENTS. I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE ANY OF YOUR CRAP ANYMORE!

Wow that felt good. I don't know how long I've been hold that in.

Jessica was shocked. Her jaw was slacked and her eyes were wide.

Lauren: come on Jess, let's go.

I looked around. Everyone was staring at me.

That's when I saw them.

In the back table, all five heads were staring at me.

The Cullen's. I high tailed it out of there.

_____________________________________________________________

**Edward's POV**

We talked to Carlisle, and he said that we were going to adopt her, though it is risky cause her sent will be a lot stronger.

He also said that her mom died of starvation, her dad died of the flu.

Poor Bella.

I can't wait to see her again. I just hope she won't be mad at us.

A week later, we headed to Forks. We thought we'd enroll at her high school, since we were going to be living in forks. Again.

All our classes went by quickly.

_BRING!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sigh. Time for lunch.

Me and my siblings sat at our own table in the back of the cafeteria.

I didn't try to listen to her mind, because when she was little, I found out that I couldn't read her mind, but I still want to.

That's when we heard her

"LISTEN TO ME JESSICA! MY FATHER LOVED ME. HE DIDN'T WANT TO GIVE ME UP, BUT HE HAD TO SO I WOULDN'T STARVE, LIKE MY MOM DID! HE LOVED ME AND STILL DOES! HE LOVES ME MORE THAN YOUR DAD WILL EVER LOVE YOU! SO SHUT UP ABOUT MY PARENTS. I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE ANY OF YOUR CRAP ANYMORE!"

Wow, that was my Bella.

_Way to go Bella-Emmett_

_Hmm, she's got a bit of temper now. I hope she still likes me-Rosalie_

That's when Bella saw us. She bolted of the cafeteria as soon as she saw us looking. Uh oh. That can't be good. Maybe she is mad at us.

_____________________________________________________________

I love cliff hangers!!!!! I'm sorry if some of you don't like them, I really am sorry, but it's the only way to keep you guys reading my story…..

Okee………….REVIEW PLEASE! I need constructive criticism.


	8. Edward

**Wow, two chapters in one day! Yeah, I was really bored. Well here it is! Once again, 4kitty101 rocks!**

**Disclaimer: me no own anything! Wah!!!! **

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

I ran out of the cafeteria crying. Could they really be back? No they couldn't. They promised never to return. Great, here they come now.

Edward: Bella?

Edward was definitely the last person I wanted to talk to. Emmett would make fun of me somehow, jasper wouldn't understand, and Alice is WAY to hyper. Meaning I need to talk to Rose.

Edward: Bella??

Me: I want to talk to rose, not you.

I saw Edwards face twist in pain. I do regret saying that, but I'm not sorry. (**A/n does that make sense??)** Rose came forward and I stood up, and started to walk the other way of her family. I looked back and realized that she wasn't following me. When she saw that she was, she started walking with me. It was obvious that she was growing impatient, so she picked me up and ran through the forest at vampire speed. Wow that was awesome. I completely forgot how fast vampires could run.

Rosalie: we're far away from them now, so they can't hear us.

Me: thanks Rose.

Rosalie: anything for you Bella, but why are you so mad at us. You know we didn't want to leave.

Me: I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at everyone else. I was finally able to forget about you guys, and continue with my life. But when you guys stay again, I'll just attached, and then you leave, and I go through that black hole again. It took me five years to get over it. I can't do that again.

Rosalie: Bella, were not leaving you again.

Me: you may say that now, but what about next year, when someone is starting to get suspicious? You'll leave me.

Rosalie: Bella, we're not going anywhere without you.

Me: well see about that.

Rosalie: Bella!

Me: fine. I believe you. I guess we can go back now, but I still not talking to anyone but you, Carlisle, or Esme.

Rosalie: Bella…

Me: fine I'll talk to everyone except Edward.

Rosalie: Bella…..

Me: I'm not talking to Edward. At least not now anyways.

Rosalie: why?

Me: because, he hurt me the most. I trusted him the most, and when he left……I….can't explain.

Rosalie: well you need to talk to him sooner or later. You don't know how much he's missed you.

Me: he missed me?

Rosalie: yeah, he just sulked all day, and kept muttering something about wanting his Bella back.

Me: I will talk to him, just not now. I don't think I have control over my temper yet, and I don't want to yell at him.

Rosalie: well, let's go back now.

Me: thanks Rosalie.

Rosalie: no problem Bella.

We then ran back, well she ran, I was being held. When we got back, I was bombarded with question…..from Alice.

Edward: Alice, calm down. You're probably scaring her.

Edward: it's ok Bella. I deserve to be yelled at. Will you please just talk to me?

Me: (I shook my head) not now.

Edward: ok……

I looked at Alice,

Me: well this has been……..fun and all, but I have to get back to the adoption center.

Everyone: bye!

Me: Bye

After that, I headed back to my little prison. Technically, it's not a real prison, but I had to give it a nickname. "The Prison" just….fit perfectly.

I trudged into bed, clothes and all, and fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________

**Edward's POV**

Me: Bella?..............Bella?

Bella: I want to talk to Rose, not you.

That just hurt.

_Ouch, man-Emmett_

_Uh-oh-Jasper_

_I'm sorry, Edward. I should have told you this was going to happen-Alice_

_Sorry Edward, but I need to talk to her-Rosalie_

As soon as Bella and Rosalie were far away, so far away that I couldn't hear a word they said, I jumped on Alice

Me: ALICE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WOULD SAY THAT?!?!

Alice: sorry...

Me: SORRY?!?! SORRY?!?!? SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!

Jasper: Edward, calm down, there coming back now.

_Edward, she doesn't want to talk to you, because she says she doesn't completely have her temper under control, and she doesn't want to yell at you-Rosalie_

Ahh, my sweet Bella won't talk to me cause she's afraid she'll yell.

When she got back, Alice practically jumped on her with so many questions.

Me: Alice, calm down. You're probably scaring her.

Me: its, ok Bella, I deserve to be yelled at. Will you please talk to me?

She shook her head

Bella: not now.

After everyone said their goodbye, Bella left to go back to her orphanage.

Little did she know, she wouldn't be there much longer.

_____________________________________________________________

**Wow that was long, I think……………yeah fairly. Reviews are like presents. …….and um I like presents……….so please review!**


	9. Family

**Well, here it is. The next chappie!!! Go me! Oh yeah, lol anywho. Here are cookies for the people who reviewed my one shot, "It's my fault"**

**Cookies:**

**4kitty101**

**Paramore-x-twilightlover**

**There are seven cookies left, so if you want one, review "It's my fault"!**

**Disclaimer: Edward is making me say this. If he wasn't a thousand times stronger, I would never say this, but he is. So…..here I go: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! HAPPY EDWARD?!?!?**

_____________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

Mrs. Picard: WAKE UP BELLA!! WE HAVE A FAMILY WHO WANTS TO ADOPT YOU!!

I jumped out of bed, finally, a family.

Me: Who is it??

Maybe I know them.

Mrs. Picard : the Cullen's.

What…………………………….

Me: who????

Mrs. Picard :THE CULLEN'S!!!!!!!!

This should be interesting.

Me: do I have to go with them???

Mrs. Picard: Bella, why don't you want to go with them? They're rich, and beautiful!

And on that note, I laid back in bed, awaiting the return of my "precious" Cullen's.

_____________________________________________________________

**Edward's POV**

We were standing at the front desk of Bella's orphanage, adoption center, blah blah blah. If you ask me, it's more like a prison.

Mrs. Picard: can I help you?

Carlisle: yes we're here to adopt Isabella Marie.

Mrs. Picard: of course, Dr. Cullen, here are the papers, let me go wake Bella up.

Rosalie chuckled when she said that. Bella should be up by now, it's almost lunch time.

Mrs. Picard went upstairs to wake up Bella, and since we're vampires, and have super hearing, we decided we would listen to what would say when she finds out we're adopting her.

Mrs. Picard: WAKE UP BELLA! I FOUND A FAMILY WHO WANTS TO ADOPT YOU!!

Then we heard the sound of someone jumping out of bed.

Bella: who is it?

Ah the million dollar question.

Mrs. Picard: the Cullen's

Bella froze,

Bella: who????????

Mrs. Picard: THE CULLEN'S!!

_MAN, THAT LADY HAS GOT SOME PIPES!-Emmett_

Bella: do I have to go with them?

That one hurt. Of course, Esme looked heartbroken that her own daughter wouldn't want to live with her.

Mrs. Picard: Bella?!? Why wouldn't you want to live with them? They're rich and beautiful!

Then Bella laid back on her bed.

Mrs. Picard came down with three suitcases full of Bella's clothes.

_ONLY three suitcases?!? We have to go shopping-Alice_

"Well,"-she said-"looks like Bella is officially yours."

"Thanks"

"Bella!!!!!! Come down it's time to go!"

When Bella came to the top of the steps, she looked down and saw us. Her eyes softened, and she looked sad, knowing that we heard what she said.

She walked down the stairs easily. Is it possible that she actually isn't clumsy anymore??

When she got to the bottom step, she tripped, but caught herself on the banister. Hmm, so she is still clumsy.

Esme was waiting for her with open arms, which Bella gladly accepted. Oh how I wish I could hold her again, or at least have her talk to me.

We got into the car and drove of to our home, which is now her home too.

She talked to Alice and Rose the whole way there, not even sparing me a glance.

We finally got home. Bella's new home.

I stiffened when I smelled another vampire.

Tanya.

_____________________________________________________________

**All of your reviews make me smile, so please keep reviewing!!  
**

**Once again, I love cliffys!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yee haa! Lol**

**Cookie question: what Language the word "Picard" from??**

**Hint: it's is not an American word..**


	10. I Forgive You

**Remember Tanya?? Bum bum bummmmmm!!!!!!!! Right, here it is, the awaited chapter! **

**Cookie question answer**

**FRENCH!!**

**Congrats to erinxoxo and 4kitty101 for getting it right. You both get big cookie!**

**Disclaimer: (do I really need to say this?) I don't own twilight.**

_____________________________________________________________

**Edward's POV**

I really don't have time to deal with Tanya right now.

I softly placed one hand on Bella's shoulder, and to my surprise, she didn't shake it off.

When we opened the door, Tanya was standing there smiling.

"Hello Edward, I've been waiting for"- she stopped when she saw my hand on Bella's shoulder.

She looked Bella over, obviously disgusted.

_Why would he bring this UGLY human into his house?? If he drank human blood, I would have thought that she was his next meal. I mean she is ugly enough. Why is his hand on her shoulder?! I'm prettier than her!-Tanya_

I couldn't hold back the hiss that slipped threw my teeth. Bella is not ugly, and she is much prettier than Tanya.

"Tanya, this really is a bad time, I'm sorry to have wasted your time, but we need to be alone now. I truly am sorry." I laughed at Carlisle's attempt to kick Tanya out nicely.

After Tanya left, Bella went upstairs to unpack.

Thirty minutes later I heard her coming down the stairs and into the kitchen was I am. I bet she's getting something to eat or drink, but she didn't.

Instead I felt her warm arms wrap around me, "Edward,"-even though she only whispered it, it still sent a cold shiver down my spine.-"I forgive you."

YES!!! SHE FORGAVE ME!!!!!!!

I turned around quickly and pulled her into a hug. "Can't…….Breath…." she choked out. Whoopsie, vampire strength. I let her down, but I wasn't ready to let go of her yet. "You don't know much I've missed you Bella."

"I can guess. Rosalie kinda told me." "She did?" "Umm…yes." "I'm so glad your back Bella." "Me too."

Of course, all perfect moments have to be interrupted by Emmett, "hey guy's, get a room or something!" It wasn't that much, but still enough to make Bella blush.

I didn't want to get interrupted again, so I took Bella out to our Meadow. She had found it when she was little.

I heard Bella gasp when we got into the meadow. "Remember this place?" She nodded. "Come over her." She came over to me and laid by me. We then proceeded to talk about everything that had happened to her when we were gone.

_____________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

When we got to the house, it was just like I remembered it, I felt Edward stiffen. Then he lightly placed one of his hands on my shoulder. I didn't want to hurt him, so I let him do it.

When he opened the door, I saw a female vampire. Dang, she was beautiful. Perfect strawberry blonde hair and perfect golden eyes.

After Carlisle "kicked her out", I went upstairs to unpack.

I really need to forgive Edward, but what if he doesn't forgive me for not talking to him. No, he's not that mean, is he? I don't remember him being mean, but maybe he changed. Sigh. It doesn't matter. I need to tell him. I hope he forgives me.

I walked downstairs without tripping, amazingly, and headed toward the kitchen were he sat.

I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "Edward, I forgive you."

At vampire speed, he spun around and hugged a little too tight.

"Can't………breathe…" I managed to choke out. He let me down, but was still hugging me.

"Hey guys, get a room or something." Emmett's big voice yelled from the hallway. Those sorts of comments always made me blush.

Edward took me outside and to our meadow. I found years ago when we were playing hide and go seek. I gasped when I saw it. Just like I remembered it. "You remember this place?" I nodded.

Then I went to go lay down near Edward, and he began asking question about my life, which I openly told him about, since we are family now.

Hmm…..Bella Cullen.

_____________________________________________________________

**Well that's it for this chappie. Yeah I know it's not really a cliffy, but hey close enough. Your reviews make me smile, so please review!!!!!!**


	11. You Should

**Sorry I haven't posted lately, but that's because I can't post on Saturday's, or Sunday's. so bare with me here. Once again, 4kitty101 rocks!!!!!!!!!**

**If you haven't checked out my profile, please do. It has all the pictures for this story on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, Carrie Underwood, Ferrari, Audi, or anything else.**

_____________________________________________________________  
**Bella's POV**

It's been three week since I've forgiven Edward.

Yesterday, Edward insisted on buying me a new car, since I didn't have one.

And it's supposed to arrive today, cause Edward bought express shipping.

Oh great here it comes now.

Sigh. Of course, he went all out, and bought me a blue Ferrari.** (A/N picture on profile.)**

"Edward, I told you not too spend much money on me, and plus you said that you would buy a cheap little audi." I said.

"well Bella, when I say this, I just had to get it for you. Don't get mad either, it wasn't that much." He replied.

**(that night)**

me and Edward were in my room, just laying down and talking.

That's when my favorite song came on the radio.

I jumped off the bed and started to sing to the song, completely forgetting Edward.

**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...**

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

When I finished, I heard Edward clapping.

Whoops, I blushed cause I had forgotten he was there.

"sorry, I forgot you were here." I said, but he ignored that comment, and instead said, "Bella, that was really good. Have you ever wanted to go into the music business, because I know you can with that voice."

"umm, personally, I don't think I have a good enough voice,"-he frowned and started to disagree, but I cut him off,-"and plus, if I was famous, that would mean attention, and you know I hate attention."

He seemed to agree with me there.

"just know, that music is always an option Bella."

"ok."

"umm…..Bella!!" Carlisle called from down stairs.

"yeah?" I said, knowing he would hear me.

"can I talk to you in private?"

"sure." I said coming down the stairs.

"Bella, you're turning 18 in two month's, so you will be a legal adult. Meaning you can go off on your own, or stay with us, but if you stay with us, I have no choice but to turn you into a vampire."

Upstairs, I heard Edward growl.

"umm, I time to think over this."

"well please tell me when you make a decision."

"ok Carlisle."

Ah!!!! Too much pressure!!!!! I want to stay with my family, but do I really want to be a vampire???

_____________________________________________________________

**ooh!!!!!!cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please review!!!!! Your review make me smile!!!!!!!! Also, please check out my profile!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	12. Relationships Change

**Hayo peeps!! Heres the next chappie!!!! Go 4kitty101!!!! You rock**

**Me: say it!**

**Edward: no!**

**Me: please??**

**Edward: nope!**

**Me:……I'll give you a cookie.**

**Edward:…..ah! I got to be strong….no!**

**Me: how about two cookies??  
**

**Edward: FINE! I'll say it, Dubblebubble71 doesn't own anything.**

**Me: the cookies are in the basement.**

**Edward: umm…okay (go's into basement)**

**Me: (locks basement door) MUAHAHA!!!! See 4kitty101!! I do have Edward locked in my basement!**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

So much stress!

Jasper told Edward that I was stressed, so today Edward is taking me on a picnic, and he told me to think about nothing but us, which I think is sweet, considering were only friends.

He blindfolded me, and took me outside.

"Edward, I don't think this is a good idea to have me blindfolded, and there be all these roots. Most of the time, I trip, even when I can see." I said.

"Bella, would I let you fall?"

"Umm...no…but where are we going anyway?"

"That is a secret."

"Come on Edward, you know I hate surprises."

"Yep, but I can guarantee that you will love this one."

After ten more minutes we stopped, and he took off my blindfold.

I gasped. We were in a beautiful meadow.

There was a little stream in the corner, a little field in the middle, and flowers everywhere. The most amazing thing was the meadow was shaped into a perfect circle.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Like it, I love it! It's so beautiful."

"This was my meadow, but now, it's ours."

We sat down in the middle of the field.

"Bella, I need to tell you something."

'Go on."

"And just so you know, you don't have to answer me right now okay?"

I nodded.

"Isabella, I love you."

He loves me?? But do I love him? Yes, yes I do.

"Edward, I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yes."

He looked like he couldn't possibly smile any wider.

"Then Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" he said as he pulled out a beautiful ring.

"Yes." Just then, he smile got even wider.

He slid the ring on my finger (**a/n picture on profile)** and said, "This isn't an engagement ring, it just shows that you're my girlfriend."

He started to lean in towards me, and I did the same. When we were only two inches away from each other, Emmett burst through the meadow.

Me and Edward jumped away from each other, and I blushed.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know I was interrupting something." Emmett said snickering.

"What do you want Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Well, Carlisle said I would find you here, and here you are! ANYWAY, you're kinda needed back at the house. Guess who's there, Tanya."

_____________________________________________________________

**MUAHAHA CLIFFY!! Sorry it's so short!**

**Cookie question: why does Tanya keep coming back?**

**Please please please review!!!!!!!!!!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	13. Tanya

**I got to take my earrings out today!!!!!!!!!!!! I just got them pierced!!!!!!!!! (Age on profile)**

**Disclaimer: well, Edward broke my basement door, so now I own nothing.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

AHH………why does Tanya keep coming back, oh right cause she trying to get me to love her (cookie answer). I wish she would leave me alone.

_Uhh, Edward, remember Tanya hates Bella.-Emmett_

Wow, Emmett was actually perceptive. Amazing.

That's when I heard Tanya's thought,

_-all I have to do to get him to fall for me. Oh crap, he probably near so just in case………ladalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalala LLAMA!!!!!!-Tanya_

Ugh. Tanya is an idiot.

I ran through the door with Bella on my back.

Tanya smiled when she saw me, but the smile quickly faded when she spotted Bella on my back.

"Umm…….Edward, I need to talk to you in private." Carlisle said.

"Okay…." I said.

When we were alone he said, "Edward, Tanya has insisted that she spend the next week here at our house."

"What?!?! No!! How could you let her?"

"I didn't, she pushed her way into it. She said she has no were to go right now, I told her that she could easily find a hotel, but she said that we have an extra guest room. Next thing I know, she upstairs already unpacked."

"She can't stay he-"I was cut off by growling in the living room from Tanya.

I ran in to find Bella yelling at Tanya, and Tanya growling at Bella.

I wrapped my arms around Bella to hold her back, and Carlisle did the same to Tanya.

Bella tried so hard to get out of my grasp, she almost did in fact.

Dang! She's strong! I need to remember to never get on her bad side.

"Tanya, I think you should leave." Carlisle firmly suggested.

Tanya gave up, and walked out the door.

"Bella…..what was that about?" I asked. That's when I saw a red mark on the side of her face.

_____________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

Edward slung me over his back and ran back to the house, where we had to face Tanya.

When we got to the house, Tanya smiled, but then frowned when she saw me.

I waved at her.

Ha ha, you should have seen her facial expression.

It was something between confusion, and disgust.

"Edward, I need to talk to you in private." Carlisle asked.

Edward looked at me, and I nodded. I could get through this with Tanya.

I sat down on the couch, and Tanya followed.

"So…I see you and Edward are quite close." Tanya said.

"Yeah, he's really sweet."

"You know, Edward loves me..."

"No he doesn't"

"And how do you know that??" She said.

"Because, he gave me this." I said as I showed her my ring.

Tanya looked ticked now.

"He doesn't love you! He just says it!" she yelled.

"No, he loves me, but he wants you too leave."

Before I knew it, her hand had connected with my face. Hard.

I jumped off the couch and faced her. She eased into a crouch, and a sly smile slid across her face.

I started yelling things at her and she began to growl.

Suddenly, Edwards's arms were restraining me back, and Carlisle was restraining Tanya.

"Tanya, I think you need to leave." Carlisle

Tanya stopped fighting and walked out the door, but I wasn't ready to give up just yet. I almost got out of Edward's arms.

I soon gave up, and Edward asked, "Bella, what was that about?"

"welltanyatoldmeyoudidn'tloveme,andishowedhermyring,,andstartedyellingather,,andyouknowtherest." I took a deep breath. I said all that in one breath.

You would think that them being a vampire and all, they would have been able to understand that, but no.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Well Tanya told me that you didn't love me, and I showed her my ring, then she slapped me really really hard. I jumped off the couch and started yelling things at her. She crouched down and started to growl, then your arms wrapped around me, and well, you know the rest." I said.

"She slapped you?!?!" Edward yelled.

"Yes…" I said as I showed him my face.

He ran out of the room and came back in with an ice pack.

"You need to rest Bella; you have had a long day."

"Okay."

"Goodnight Bella." Edward said before he lightly kissed me goodnight.

"Hmm…..good night Edward." I said, before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

_____________________________________________________________

**Well what do you think?? Good, bad, yes, no??**

**Please review!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble~:):(:~**


	14. Surprise!

**I'm tired, yet I just woke up…………hmm……oh well.**

**How come in every fanfic I read (including mine) Tanya is evil?**

**In the twilight series, if I remember, she is nice.**

**Disclaimer: well, like I have said many many many times, I don't own twilight.**

**Cookies for reviewing my one shot "it's my fault" go to……**

**61996!**

**Mexicanachica21!**

**I still have five more cookies to give out!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Alice's POV**

Me, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were setting up decorations for Bella's birthday party, Edward and Bella were in their meadow, when I had a vision.

_The Volturi came and knocked on our door, "Greetings Carlisle, we came for a routine check up, and we found that you had a human with you." Caius said. "Well, your right, we did, but we no longer have a human with us." Carlisle said. "And what did you do with the human?" "We-"_

The vision stopped.

Looks like Bella still hasn't decided if she wants to join our family.

And she needs to know…..today!

"Alice, what did you see?"

Carlisle asked.

"Umm, the Volturi are coming for a routine check up next week."

"Well, either way, we would no longer have a human here, so I guess its fine."

"Emmett!!!!!! Stop messing up everything!" Rosalie yelled.

I went into the living room and saw that Emmett had run into ALL the streamers and knocked them ALL down.

"Emmett!!"- I scolded.-"Bella and Edward will be here in five minutes!"

"Umm….well, it's a good thing you're vampires….." he said, while trying to sneak out of the living room.

"No, it's a good thing you're a vampire,"-Rose said, while dragging Emmett back into the room.-"you're going to fix this."

And surprisingly, he did. Well, I guess that's the power of Rose.

"They're coming!" Jasper whispered slash yelled.

We all ran into the den, and hid.

When the door opened, we all yelled, "Surprise!"

But when we saw who it was, we almost had a heart attack. **(A/n meaning they're super scared, cause vampires can't have heart attacks)**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"I love you."

I chuckled. "I love you too Edward."

We both started leaning in toward each other, when I heard a twig break. But since we are in the woods, I thought nothing of it.

We were only an inch away from each other, when we heard, "MUAHAHAHA!!!"

UGH. WHY DOES EVERY PERFECT KISS HAVE TO BE RUINED?!?!

Before I knew it, there were cold arms around me. And they weren't Edwards.

I was picked up, not gently either, and was held even tighter.

It was getting hard to breathe now.

"Tanya, put Bella down." Edward said.

So it was Tanya, I kinda figured that.

Edward took a step towards me, but Tanya squeezed me tighter.

I gasped for air.

Edward stopped dead in his tracks.

"Stay where you are or I will hurt her."

"Please don't hurt her Tanya."

"I won't hurt her if you comply with my demands."

"Demands?" Edward asked.

"Yes, my demands."

Then, Tanya threw me over her shoulder so hard, that she probably cracked one of my ribs.

Now was one of the times that I wished Edward could read my mind, so I could tell him to run. Even if I did tell him that, I'm sure he wouldn't. He wouldn't leave me to die.

We got to the house and when Tanya opened the door, everyone yelled, "Surprise!" but then gasped when they saw me, Edward, and Tanya.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I'm tired of playing nice Tanya, so you will give in to my demands, or your little human will die." She said squeezing me even harder than before.

Once again, I gasped for air.

Everyone around me looked terrified.

"What are your demands Tanya?" Carlisle asked.

"Seven million dollars."

Carlisle stared writing a check.

My family is too good for me, paying seven million just so I can live.

"And, Edward has to marry me. TONIGHT!" Tanya said.

"What?!?!" everyone yelled.

"Do it, or she dies." I couldn't breathe any more, and I got worried. Would they save me? Who cares if I die? I mean, I don't care if I have to die, then Edward won't have to marry Tanya.

"OK! I'LL DO IT! LET HER GO!" Edward yelled.

What?! Edward just agreed to marry Tanya, just so I could live?!

Smirking, Tanya said, "7:00 tonight, your mother's ring. Are we clear?"

"yes." He said defeated.

Tanya set me down, and thrust me into Edward's arms.

"Oh….and make sure she's there too. It will break her little heart seeing you say 'I do.'" Tanya finished.

She left and Carlisle came to me and said, "Bella are you okay?"

I shook my head.

"What's wrong?"

"M-m-my side h-h-hurts and I c-c-can barely b-b-breathe."

I started hyperventilating.

Carlisle rushed my upstairs to get an x-ray.

In fact, I had two ribs broken, and one cracked.

After he taped them up, Edward took me into his room, so I could rest.

"Bella, I'm so so sorr-"I cut him off by putting my finger to his lips, "Edward, it wasn't your fault, so don't say your sorry, cause there is no reason for you to be sorry."

"But I-"

"No buts, and don't worry, we will find a way out of this."

"I love you my sweet, sweet Bella."

"As I love you Edward."

Edward walked down the isle, a smile across his face.

"Do you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Take Tanya Sophira Unger to be your lovely wife?" Emmett asked.

"I do!" Edward said smiling.

Wait, I thought he hated Tanya.

Do you Tanya Sophira Unger, Take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lovely husband?"

"I do!"

"Does any one object to this marriage?"

I wanted to scream "I do!" but I couldn't find my voice. So I tried to run, but I couldn't budge.

"Since no one objects,"-NO!!!-"I now pronounce you husband and wife!

You may now kiss the bride."

No! No! No! They leaned down and kissed each other, broke apart and smiled.

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I fell out of the bed and landed on the floor.

Thank the lord, it was just a dream.

Sigh. Just a dream.

I walked downstairs and everyone of the Cullen's looked at me.

"Bella, are you ok, we heard screaming." Esme asked.

I blushed, I totally forgot that I talked in my sleep, "umm...yeah, it was just a dream."

"Would you care to tell us what it was about sweetheart?"

"It's happening tonight."

I look of realization came across here face, "oh."

"We need a plan of escape. I can't let Edward go through this."

"I'm glad you care Bella, but if it keeps you safe, then I will do it."

Edward said.

"What about the honeymoon?" I asked.

He face twisted in disgust and fear, "I forgot about a honeymoon. We need a plan!"

"I think I have a plan." Alice said.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't get mad at me if you hate cliffys.**

**Please review!! Rocks or sucks??**

~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~


	15. Success

**Yes, here is the chapter you have all been waiting for!**

**4kitty101 rocks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight……..but that doesn't mean I can't dream.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

Tanya walked down the isle, but this time it was real.

Edward was wearing a smug smile, and he kept looking at me and winking.

"I do." Edward said.

"I do." Tanya said.

'Does any one object?"

"We do!" the Cullen's yelled"

Emmett tackled Tanya, and Jasper and Edward helped hold her down.

"NO THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Tanya kept yelling.

Edward took off her ring and put it in his pocket.

I stayed back not wanting to get hurt, because it looked like they were getting kinda rough.

Once she was burned, we went back to the house.

"Ok, now we can open presents!" Alice yelled.

Well, Alice will be Alice.

I got a new wardrobe from Alice and rose. Emmett and Jasper got me a new Cullen baseball team uniform; cause the one they got me years ago didn't fit me anymore. Carlisle and Esme gave me Books. The Classics. Original too! Edward gave me a necklace with an angel on it, and he said that I was an angel.

"Umm…..Bella, have you decided on what you want to do?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I want to join your family. You're the best family anyone could ever have, and I don't want to give you guys up."

Alice came up and hugged me a little too tight. "Ali, I can't breathe."

"Oh right sorry!" "It's ok"

"Umm….Bella……….we kind of need to do the transformation right away." Carlisle said.

He led me up to a room with just a table in it.

"I need you to lay down on the table."

I looked at Edward for help, knowing I wouldn't be able to get on the table without help.

He slightly smiled and put me on the table. "Edward, calm down. I want this okay?" I said. He nodded.

"Bella, this will hurt, just remember that." I nodded.

Carlisle bent down toward my neck, and slowly sunk his teeth into my neck.

The pain was almost unbearable, but then I felt the fire.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it's so short!!!!!!!!!!**

**Rocks or sucks?**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble~:):(:~ **


	16. Pain

**Well, like I have told you guys in previous chapters, I can't update on Saturdays or Sundays, because I am SO busy. I can update everyday of the week though. Okay, yeah, enough lecturing. **

**Disclaimer: umm, I don't own twilight peeps! Sorry to break it to you. Yeah I know, its tough!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

I kept pushing against the black, though, almost a reflex. I wasn't trying to lift it. I was just resisting.

Not allowing it to crush me completely. I wasn't Atlas, and the black felt as heavy as a planet; I couldn't shoulder it.

All I could do was not be entirely obliterated.

It was sort of the pattern to my life–I'd never been strong enough to deal with the things outside my control, to attack the enemies or outrun them. To avoid the pain. Always human and weak, the only thing I'd ever been able to do was keep going. Endure. Survive.

It had been enough up to this point. It would have to be enough today. I would endure this until help came.

I knew Edward would be doing everything he could. He would not give up. Neither would I.

I held the blackness of nonexistence at bay by inches.

It wasn't enough, though–that determination. As the time ground on and on and the darkness gained by tiny eighths and sixteenths of my inches, I needed something more to draw strength from.

I couldn't pull even Edward's face into view. not Alice's or Rosalie's or Carlisle's or Esme's… Nothing. It terrified me, and I wondered if it was too late.

I felt myself slipping–there was nothing to hold on to.

The warmth beside my heart got more and more real, warmer and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real it was hard to believe that I was imagining it.

Hotter.

Uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much too hot.

Like grabbing the wrong end of a curling iron–my automatic response was to drop the scorching thing in my arms. But there was nothing in my arms. My arms were not curled to my chest. My arms were dead things lying somewhere at my side. The heat was inside me.

The burning grew–rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt.

I felt the pulse behind the fire raging now in my chest and realized that I'd found my heart again, just in time to wish I never had. To wish that I'd embraced the blackness while I'd still had the chance.

I wanted to raise my arms and claw my chest open and rip the heart from it–anything to get rid of this torture. But I couldn't feel my arms, couldn't move one vanished finger.

The fire blazed hotter and I wanted to scream. To beg for someone to kill me now, before I lived one more second in this pain. But I couldn't move my lips. The weight was still there, pressing on me.

I realized it wasn't the darkness holding me down; it was my body. So heavy. Burying me in the flames that were chewing their way out from my heart now, spreading with impossible pain through my shoulders and stomach, scalding their way up my throat, licking at my face.

Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I scream? This wasn't part of the stories.

My mind was unbearably clear–sharpened by the fierce pain–and I saw the answer almost as soon as I could form the questions.

The morphine.

It seemed like a million deaths ago that we'd discussed it–Edward, Carlisle, and I. Edward and Carlisle had hoped that enough painkillers would help fight the pain of the venom. Carlisle had tried with Emmett, but the venom had burned ahead of the medicine, sealing his veins. There hadn't been time for it to spread.

I'd kept my face smooth and nodded and thanked my rarely lucky stars that Edward could not read my mind.

Because I'd had morphine and venom together in my system before, and I knew the truth. I knew the numbness of the medicine was completely irrelevant while the venom seared through my veins.

But there'd been no way I was going to mention that fact. Nothing that would make him more unwilling to change me.

I hadn't guessed that the morphine would have this effect–that it would pin me down and gag me. Hold me paralyzed while I burned.

I knew all the stories. I knew that Carlisle had kept quiet enough to avoid discovery while he burned. I knew that, according to Rosalie, it did no good to scream. And I'd hoped that maybe I could be like Carlisle. That I would believe Rosalie's words and keep my mouth shut. Because I

knew that every scream that escaped my lips would torment Edward.

Now it seemed like a hideous joke that I was getting my wish fulfilled.

If I couldn't scream, _how could I tell them to kill me?_

All I wanted was to die. To never have been born. The whole of my existence did not outweigh this pain. Wasn't worth living through it for one more heartbeat.

Let me die, let me die, let me die.

And, for a never-ending space, that was all there was. Just the fiery torture, and my soundless shrieks, pleading for death to come. Nothing else, not even time. So that made it infinite, with no beginning and no end. One infinite moment of pain.

The only change came when suddenly, impossibly, my pain was doubled. The lower half of my body, deadened since before the morphine, was suddenly on fire, too. Some broken connection had been healed–knitted together by the scorching fingers of the flame.

The endless burn raged on.

It could have been seconds or days, weeks or years, but, eventually, time came to mean something again.

Three things happened together, grew from each other so that I didn't know which came first: time restarted, the morphine's weight faded, and I got stronger.

I could feel the control of my body come back to me in increments, and those increments were my first markers of the time passing. I knew it when I was able to twitch my toes and twist my fingers into fists. I knew it, but I did not act on it.

Though the fire did not decrease one tiny degree–in fact, I began to develop a new capacity for experiencing it, a new sensitivity to appreciate, separately, each blistering tongue of flame that licked through my veins–I discovered that I could think around it.

I could remember _why _I shouldn't scream. I could remember the reason why I'd committed to enduring this unendurable agony. I could remember that, though it felt impossible now, there was something that might be worth the torture.

This happened just in time for me to hold on when the weights left my body. To anyone watching me, there would be no change. But for me, as I struggled to keep the screams and thrashing locked up inside my body, where they couldn't hurt anyone else, it felt like I'd gone from being _tied _to the stake as I burned, to _gripping _that stake to hold myself in the fire.

I had just enough strength to lie there unmoving while I was charred alive.

My hearing got clearer and clearer, and I could count the frantic, pounding beats of my heart to mark the time.

I could count the shallow breaths that gasped through my teeth.

I could count the low, even breaths that came from somewhere close beside me. These moved slowest, so I concentrated on them. They meant the most time passing. More even than a clock's pendulum, those breaths pulled me through the burning seconds toward the end.

I continued to get stronger, my thoughts clearer. When new noises came, I could listen.

There were light footsteps, the whisper of air stirred by an opening door. The footsteps got closer, and I felt pressure against the inside of my wrist. I couldn't feel the coolness of the fingers. The fire blistered away every memory of cool.

"Still no change?"

"None."

The lightest pressure, breath against my scorched skin.

"There's no scent of the morphine left."

"I know."

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

I knew, beyond all doubt, that if I unlocked my teeth I would lose it–I would shriek and screech and writhe and thrash. If I opened my eyes, if I so much as twitched a finger–any change at all would be the end of my control.

"Bella? Bella, love? Can you open your eyes? Can you squeeze my hand?"

Pressure on my fingers. It was harder not to answer this voice, but I stayed paralyzed. I knew that the pain in his voice now was nothing compared to what it _could _be. Right now he only _feared _that I was suffering.

"Listen to her heart, Edward. It's stronger than even Emmett's was. I've never heard anything so _vital_. She'll be perfect."

Yes, I was right to keep quiet. Carlisle would reassure him. He didn't need to suffer with me.

A broken whisper. "She must be in agony."

"We don't know that. She had so much morphine in her system. We don't know the effect that will have on her experience."

Faint pressure inside the crease of my elbow. Another whisper. "Bella, I love you. Bella, I'm sorry."

I wanted so much to answer him, but I wouldn't make his pain worse. Not while I had the strength to hold myself still.

Through all this, the racking fire went right on burning me. But there was so much space in my head now. Room to ponder their conversation, room to remember what had happened, room to look ahead to the future, with still endless room left over to suffer in.

Carlisle's footsteps faded away again, and I was frustrated that there was no further explanation.

Were they talking so mysteriously just to annoy me?

I went back to counting Edward's breaths to mark the time.

Ten thousand, nine hundred forty-three breaths later, a different set of footsteps whispered into the room. Lighter. More… rhythmic.

Strange that I could distinguish the minute differences between footsteps that I'd never been able to hear at all before today.

"How much longer?" Edward asked.

"It won't be long now," Alice told him. "See how clear she's becoming? I can see her so much better." She sighed.

"Focus, Alice."

"Right. Bella's almost too easy to see now."

There was a long moment of silence, and then Edward sighed. It was a new sound, happier.

"She's really going to be fine," he breathed.

"Of course she is."

"Could you concentrate for me? On the clock–give me an estimate."

Alice sighed. "So impatient. Fine. Give me a sec–"

Quiet breathing.

"Thank you, Alice." His voice was brighter.

_How long? _Couldn't they at least say it aloud for me? Was that too much to ask? How many more seconds would I burn? Ten thousand? Twenty? Another day–eighty-six thousand, four

hundred? More than that?

"She's going to be dazzling."

Edward growled quietly. "She always has been."

Alice snorted. "You know what I mean. _Look _at her."

Edward didn't answer, but Alice's words gave me hope that maybe I didn't resemble the charcoal briquette I felt like. It seemed as if I _must _be just a pile of charred bones by now. Every cell in my body had been razed to ash.

I heard Alice breeze out of the room. I heard the swish of the fabric she moved, rubbing against itself. I heard the quiet buzz of the light hanging from the ceiling. I heard the faint wind brushing against the outside of the house. I could hear _everything._

Downstairs, someone was watching a ball game. The Mariners were winning by two runs.

"It's my _turn_," I heard Rosalie snap at someone, and there was a low snarl in response.

"Hey, now," Emmett cautioned.

Someone hissed.

I listened for more, but there was nothing but the game. Baseball was not interesting enough to distract me from the pain, so I listened to Edward's breathing again, counting the seconds.

Twenty-one thousand, nine hundred seventeen and a half seconds later, the pain changed. On the good-news side of things, it started to fade from my fingertips and toes. Fading _slowly_, but at least it was doing something new. This had to be it. The pain was on its way out.…

And then the bad news. The fire in my throat wasn't the same as before. I wasn't only on fire, but I was now parched, too. Dry as bone. So thirsty. Burning fire, and burning thirst…

Also bad news: The fire inside my heart got hotter.

How was that _possible_?

My heartbeat, already too fast, picked up–the fire drove its rhythm to a new frantic pace.

"Carlisle," Edward called. His voice was low but clear. I knew that Carlisle would hear it, if he were in or near the house.

The fire retreated from my palms, leaving them blissfully pain-free and cool. But it retreated to my heart, which blazed hot as the sun and beat at a furious new speed.

Carlisle entered the room, Alice at his side. Their footsteps were so distinct, I could even tell that Carlisle was on the right, and a foot ahead of Alice.

"Listen," Edward told them.

The loudest sound in the room was my frenzied heart, pounding to the rhythm of the fire.

"Ah," Carlisle said. "It's almost over."

My relief at his words was overshadowed by the excruciating pain in my heart.

My wrists were free, though, and my ankles. The fire was totally extinguished there.

My fingers twitched–the irritation breaking through my perfect façade. The room went silent besides the jack-hammering of my heart as they all stopped breathing for a second in response.

A hand squeezed my wayward fingers. "Bella? Bella, love?"

Could I answer him without screaming? I considered that for a moment, and then the fire ripped hotter still through my chest, draining in from my elbows and knees. Better not to chance it.

"I'll bring them right up," Alice said, an urgent edge to her tone, and I heard the swish of wind as she darted away.

And then–_oh!_

My heart took off, beating like helicopter blades, the sound almost a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through my ribs. The fire flared up in the center of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. The pain was enough to stun me, to break through my iron grip on the stake. My back arched, bowed as if the fire was dragging me upward by my heart.

I allowed no other piece of my body to break rank as my torso slumped back to the table.

It became a battle inside me–my sprinting heart racing against the attacking fire. Both were losing. The fire was doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible; my heart galloped toward its last beat.

The fire constricted, concentrating inside that one remaining human organ with a final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly again just once more.

There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine.

For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend.

And then I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**if some of you haven't notices, this is actually chapter 19 of breaking dawn. Please don't get mad at me if you don't like me doing this. I mean, it was only this chapter.**

**Though I did take some parts out of it, since they didn't fit what-so-ever.**

**Once again, please don't hate me!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble~:):(:~**


	17. DISCLAIMER

**Just so you guys know, I give all the credit to Stephanie Meyer. Especially the last chapter.**

**Remember I don't own anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	18. Ice

**I do apologize for putting Stephanie Meyers work into the last chapter, but I gave her all the credit, and plus, I had no clue on what to put into that chapter.**

**Once again, sorry. 4kitty101 rocks.**

**Disclaimer: like I have said millions of times, ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO MRS. MEYERS!!!!!!!!!!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw everything. I saw everyone in the room, I saw everything in the room, and I even saw every color in the room.

Then I saw Edward. His face seemed to shine with joy.

"Bella." He said smiling.

"Edward." I smiled too.

"Bella, I have another birthday present for you. Follow me."

"Umm…..Edward, I think Bella might need to hunt." Carlisle suggested.

"No I'm fine, seriously." I added the last part on when I saw their expressions.

I followed Edward downstairs, and then he handed me a velvet ring box.

I opened it and inside was the most beautiful ring ever.

Edward knelt on one knee, "Isabelle Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you have the honor of becoming Isabella Marie Cullen?" he asked.

OMG! Edward just asked me to marry him!!!!!!

"I would love to become a Cullen." I whispered, stilled awed from the ring.

Edward slid the ring onto my finger, and kissed my hand.

"Thank you Bella, now I think you need to hunt." He said.

We ran out outside and deep into the forest where no hikers would be, but that's when I caught a revolting smell.

Edward saw me, and held me in place, "Bella, we need to leave."

"Why?" I asked, of course, I was scared.

"Because Bella……….did you just smell that?"-I nodded-"that was a human Bella." Edward declared.

"Why do the smell horrible Edward?"

Edward fell on the ground and began to shake with laughter.

"Edward, what's so funny?"

"You, silly……….you…..and……human……smell……..bad……"

"Nice Explanation Eddie."

Edward jumped up, and crouched down, and playfully growled, "My name is not Eddie."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not ISABELLA!!!"

I had had enough, so I tackled him and we rolled down a hill. When we finally stopped, we couldn't help but laugh.

"Now will you please Explain what was so funny earlier?" I asked. Again.

"You see, humans smell delicious to vampires, especially newborns, but looks like you still have a human trait. You still hate the smell of human blood, which is great. Meaning you could probably attend school in a few weeks. Now let's see how you like the smell of animal blood."

We ran back up the hill, vampire speed, and spotted, well Edward spotted it, I just followed, a herd of deer.

I took down the largest and sunk my teeth into his neck. The smell I didn't mind, cause the blood was soothing for my throat.

"Edward,"-I asked-"When will my Eyes be like yours?"

"Umm…….a month or two."

"Oh…….ok……..um….I'm finished."

"Well, let's go see the family. I'm sure Alice is dying to see you, so then she can help plan the wedding." He said smiling.

I playfully tackled Edward once more, before we went back to the house.

~:):(:~AT THE HOUSE~:):(:~

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed, "IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Alice, chill, you're WAY too loud." I said.

"Sorry."

"s'kay"

"Carlisle! Come down here, you need to see this." Edward said.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"When we were hunting, Bella caught the smell of two humans,"-everyone gasped.-"Wait, let me finish. Anyway, she told me they smelled revolting." Edward explained.

Emmett started laughing, "Of course you would be the only vampire in the history of vampires to hate the smell of human blood." He laughed.

I pouted.

"Hey, its ok love, that's a good thing, okay?" Edward was actually really good at comforting me.

I nodded.

"Man, that's not okay, she is a weird vampire!" Emmett yelled.

I couldn't stand it anymore. My eyes went out of focus, I suddenly felt colder than ice and I leaped onto Emmett. I heard yelling, and screaming, but I couldn't see anything.

Next thing I knew, I was being pulled off of Emmett.

A few second later, I could see again. Emmett's whole left arm was frozen, and blue.

"Emmett, what happened?" I asked.

"You did this." He muttered.

"What?!"

"Bella, what do you remember?" Edward asked.

"I remember getting mad at Emmett, then my eyes wouldn't focus on anything, then I felt really really cold. I heard screaming,"-"Courtesy of Alice." I heard Emmett mumble-"then I felt you pulling me off of Emmett, but I couldn't see a thing."

"Bella, Carlisle thinks that ice might be your power." Edward said.

"Really?"

"Well it's the only logical explanation."

Cool, I have ice powers.

"Hey Bella, can you make me a slushy with that ice of yours" Emmett asked.

"No dufus, I can't." I said.

"Bella! Let's go shopping for the wedding!!" Alice yelled pulling me out the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry if it's short, and like I said before, please don't hate me for using Stephanie Meyers work last chapter. The credit goes to her.**

**Please review.**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	19. I do

**This is the last chapter, so ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**4kitty101 rocks as usual!**

**DISCLAIMER: MEYERS OWNS ALL THIS!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

Alice literally dragged me to the best wedding store in Washington.

We were in "Just for you, Wedding apparel" for hours.

We finally found the perfect wedding dress **(Picture on profile)**

That fit my curves perfectly.

Alice also found bridesmaids dress for her and Rose (**Picture on profile)**

When we got back to the car, I was exhausted.

"Alice, I thought is was impossible for vampires to get tired." I said.

"It is" she replied.

"Then why….oh….that makes sense. You wear me out you know."

"Yep, I get that every time I go shopping with someone." She declared proudly.

"Umm….that's not something you should me proud of Alice."

Her smile fell, "kidding Alice!" I laughed.

~:):(:~Back at the house (in Alice's room)~:):(:~

"Alice, why do I need makeup? I'm a vampire." I said as she was currently putting on blush, and I have no clue as to why.

"Well, it will make you even more Beautiful, and plus, Edward like you like this." She said.

So, I sat back to endure the next three hours of torture.

"IT'S TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice yelled.

That's when I heard the wedding march playing downstairs.

Alice helped me up, as I was still shocked that I was getting married.

I was vaguely aware of her hooking my arm in Carlisle's.

"Bella……Bella!........BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I looked at Alice, "Its time to go Bella." She said.

Lucky for me, I still remembered how to move my legs.

"Carlisle, don't let me fall." I whispered.

"Umm….Bella, you're a vampire, and vampires don't fall." He said.

"Oh right."

I heard quite a few chuckles come from the other vampires, so I hissed at them, and they all shut up.

That's when I saw Edward.

He was wearing a black tux with a white bow. The black tux contrasted perfectly against his pale skin.

Carlisle placed my hand in his.

(Enter all those wedding vows)

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your loftily wedded wife?" Emmett asked.

"I do." He replied.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your loftily wedded husband?"

"I do." I said.

And we live happily ever after, all because my family came Back Again.

THE END!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, you guys, I'm done with my story! Thank you for all your reviews, and I hope you keep reviewing. PLEASE.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	20. Story Stats

**These are just the story stats for Back Again.**

**Words: 15,291**

**Chapters: 20**

**Reviews: 104 in counting**

**Hits: 7,801 in counting**

**C2s: 0 (what is a C2)**

**Favs: 45 in counting**

**Alerts: 43 in counting**

**Please keep reviewing, and favoriting this, and c2ing this (Whatever a C2 is)**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


End file.
